


Until you spread your wings (you don't know how far you'll fly)

by Quagswagging



Series: Wings [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Gen, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Esteban distances himself from Nico and Checo, seeing the two together too painful for him to handle.What he doesn't realize that neither his fellow Angel or his fellow Mexican want him to go.





	Until you spread your wings (you don't know how far you'll fly)

**Author's Note:**

> More angel fics ;)  
> Next up will lilely be Seb/Kimi, or Charles, let me know what you think!

Guti watched a little uncomfortably as Nico slung an arm around Checo’s shoulders, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his temple. When Checo smiled and tilted his head up for Nico to kiss him, Esteban quickly looked away. 

It stung seeing Nico with Checo like that. The blonde Angel and him had always both wanted to protect Checo, but now that Checo and Nico had gotten so close, Guti wasn’t sure anymore where his place was in all of this.

“Este!” Checo said when he spotted the other Mexican, running him over and hugging him tightly.

“Missed you.” Checo mumbled. Esteban sighed shakily, pressing his face in the crook of Checo’s neck.

“Missed you too.” he muttered. 

Nico walked over as well, resting his hand on Checo’s back, and Esteban quickly pulled away, eying the other Angel a little wearily.

“Hi Este.” Nico said gently, but Esteban didn’t respond.

~~

Things hadn’t always been so strained between them. They used to be great friends, but it all just got so complicated.

They had both always protected Checo, and for a long time that was fine, the three of them just worked together. But Nico was much more outgoing than Guti, and it was much easier for the German to get a real connection with their Checo. 

It didn’t take long before Checo started to lean closer to Nico, cuddle up against his side as they were speaking. Nico had told Checo that him and Guti were Angels, which had caught Esteban off guard, furthering his insecurities. 

He had no place with them anymore. 

The first time he had seen Nico kiss Checo, he had ran away. He wanted to be happy for them, he really did, but he couldn’t. He cared for them, both of them, and he could have neither.

Checo and Nico both kept trying to invite him over after, but Guti always refused, distancing himself as much as he could.

And when he left F1, he was pretty sure that was the end of them together.

~~

And now here they were. Guti had tried to stay away from them, but found he simply couldn’t when they were so close. 

Checo still had one arm around Guti’s waist, happily babbling away to him in Spanish, while Nico kept trying to get eye contact with him, but Este kept his eyes down.

“Esteban, can I talk to you in private for a moment?” Nico asked suddenly, pointing in direction of his driver room. Guti swallowed thickly, glancing at Checo, who seemed just as confused. Eventually Esteban nodded, glancing at Checo one last time before following after Nico.

“I’ll wait outside.” Checo told them. Nico kissed his temple, muttering something in Checo’s ear before letting Guti into his driver room.

“What do you want to talk about.” Guti asked as the door closed behind them. Nico sighed and leg his wings free, spreading and ruffling the white feathers. Guti did the same, curling them around himself slightly. 

“Why do you distance yourself from us so much?” Nico asked. Guti flinched at the way he referred to himself and Checo as ‘us’, as one.

“I don’t. I just won’t be around where I’m not wanted.” he retorded surprisingly sharply.

“What?” Nico scoffed. Esteban frowned at him.

“W-we were supposed to do this together, protect Checo, all three of us being happy, but you pushed me away.” Guti whispered, lowering his eyes. “And then when I left F1…”

“Don’t pull that face again! Don’t blame me for all of this! If you would have cared you would have found a way to stay.’ Nico bit out at the Mexican, who took in a sharp breath and stumbled back a little, his wings a protective shield around him. Esteban let out a sob, brown eyes wide as he regarded Nico with a panicked expression.

“I-I wanted to stay… But Checo doesn’t need me, none of you do.” Este whimpered. “I’m useless.” he let out a sob “I’m useless, you don’t need me, that’s why I left.” 

He turned away from Nico, shoulders hunched. He was just ready to walk out the door when he noticed it was already open. Someone gently pulled him into a hug, a hand rubbing over his shoulderblade.

“C-checo.” Guti whimpered, hugging back and wrapping his wings around him. He was still crying, feeling weak as the older man gently shushed him.

“You are far from useless.” Checo said softly. “I love you Este.” he added. Guti’s sobs intensified and he pushed Checo away.

“Y-you don’t.” he hiccuped. “You love Nico, is okay, I understand.” he said, lowering his eyes. Nico took a step forward and Esteban flinched, quickly moving back.

“Are you going to apologize or do I need to kick your ass first.” Checo hissed at Nico, whose face was flushed in shame.

“You’re not useless Esteban. I want you to be with us, but you always push us away.” he whispered. Esteban huffed.

“Am not going to be third wheel.” he said shakily. Checo came back to him, cuddling against his side again.

“Will not be, my pretty Angel.” he whispered, nuzzling his face in the crook of Guti’s neck. Guti didn’t understand what was going on and gave Nico a helpless look. He was surprised to see there were tears in the German’s eyes.

“You really think I don’t care?” Nico whispered. Esteban blinked.

“I…” he didn’t know what to say. Nico bit his lip and walked over, reaching out a shaky hand to press it against Esteban’s cheek. 

“Este… I initially only chose Checo so I could be close to you. Then I fell in love with him... as well.”

“As well?” Esteban stuttered. Nico nodded and shuffled closer, tears suddenly spilling down his cheeks as he pulled Esteban into his arms, hugging him close.

“We both love you so much.” Nico whispered in his ear. “We were stupid not to try harder to get you to stay.”

Esteban sobbed but cuddled closer, hand searching for Checo. When Checo cuddled close too, Guti wrapped his wings around them, keeping them close, protecting them with all he had.

“Please tell me you’re not joking” Esteban whispered. Checo pulled back a little and caught Esteban’s face between his hands.

“Not joking.” he whispered, before bringing their lips together. Esteban sighed and kissed back, his wings fluttering at the soft contact. He turned more timid again as he pulled away from Checo to look at Nico.

“I love you.” Nico whispered,taking Guti’s hand to pull him closer. Their wings bumped together as they both tried to wrap them around the other and Esteban chuckled nervously, standing on the tips of his toes to bring their lips together as well. Nico hummed and tenderly cradled him close.

After a moment, Checo wiggled in between them, grinning as two pairs of wings shielded him.

“Two Angels…” Checo giggled. Esteban smiled, cuddling close to them both. Nico grinned and kissed the shy man’s temple, smiling as Esteban rested his head against his chest while cuddling Checo to his side. Esteban smiled contently.

“I have two Angels too.”


End file.
